My Only Friend
by Dan Hunter
Summary: A tribute in which I take some liberties to fill in some of the "many" plot holes and to also give some motivation to what my hero, Piccolo, does.


  
Alright, before I get started I just want to say one thing. I own nothing relating to DragonBall. If I did, I would be a very lucky guy. The only thing that this story is, is a tribute to my hero, Piccolo. It takes place right before and a little during Movie #8, The Legendary Saiya- jin Brolly, you know...the first time they Z gang fought what could have been the coolest bad guy ever. If only they hadn't tried to drag it out err, anyways I done now, really. Just enjoy the story.  
  
  
My Only Friend  
  
Hard packed dirt was his footing that night. The slip-on shoes bit deep trying to find some ground to work with, to struggle against the coming onslaught. The only audible sounds for what seemed like miles were the soft grunts as blast after blast exploded in front of his body.  
  
Daring his eyes open for a second, Piccolo glanced at his opponent. Needless to say he wasn't liking his chances at the moment. In a desperate attempt to buy some time he broke the blast shield that previously his arms had been creating. Only seconds remained to make his descision. It was a gutsy move to say the least, but then again, he had survived his whole life on gutsy moves. Bringing his right hand up quickly as he could he let fire a simple blast, something that even the weakest fighter would laugh at, but it was enough to blow the dirt up into the face of his enemy.  
  
Finding his opportunity, he took off, circling around under the moonless night sky, the wind caused from his flight flared his mantle outwards behind him. A moment was taken so his laugh could pierce the darkness like a knife. Watching his oddly familiar opponent just standing there daze was humorous to him, but so pathetic at the same time. Then without another second wasted he just lunged right into his opponent with blinding speed. An open palmed blow quickly knocked the spittle from the oh so familiar face of is adversary while simultaneously his knee was brought up at an odd angle to catch the rippled stomach of the man, causing a sharp jerk downwards. But knowing that this wasn't the end, Piccolo took the chance to dash back well out of counterstrike as the first two fingers of his right hand found his forehead.  
  
"Mak kan ko .sa " His voice rasped harshly into the chill night air, words escaping on puffs of vapor as he charged that famous, trademark move. It was about time now, time to finish this fight and be declared the victor. He would expect nothing less. " po!"   
  
As his hand began in an arch downwards, about to release the massive screw of energy to barrel through his opponent. It was right then at the point of no stopping that something hit him, hard. Something so simple yet so powerful he could no longer concentrate on the task at hand. The massive beam of energy was harmlessly dispersed in a flash of redish yellow aura that seemed to scream of the immense power this Namek-jin possessed. Seeing the opportunity in the stunned Piccolo, the familiar then began a rapid barrage of blasts that looked rather pretty, but did little damage. In fact, the only thing this display of power did was provoke a few curses from the shocked Piccolo.  
  
  
"Fool, enough. Don't you feel that?" Gruff voice came from his mouth once more, struggling to gather his air so that he could finish speaking.  
  
"What? Oh uhh " The other spoke quietly, an eerily perfect version of the voice previous. Stepping into the quickly dissipating light of the twin, failed attacks the other approached Piccolo. Same gait, some tones, same clothing, but then again what more would one expect from the same person? "I feel it, but what is it?" The copy asked as his defined arm moved down for a helping hand towards his fallen counterpart.  
  
Normally that hand would have been shrugged away, but this was a special occasion so Piccolo took his adversaries hand. A melding glow engulfed that pair and before too long they were one again. A soft grunt of a laugh as he thought about how easy that was, followed by a sigh. The easier it was to beat himself could only mean he had been neglecting his training that much and he didn't like it one bit.   
  
"It's Gohan." Was the answer to his own question. Dared to be put to actual words. Odd as it may be for him to talk to himself the fact that he knew it was Gohan was not odd at all.   
  
There had been a bond between the two of them ever since he had trained him as a young boy. And to this day Piccolo harbored a sixth sense about the child, which he used whenever necessary to keep him out of trouble. Though this was also true, Gohan was no longer a child. While his age may be only that of eleven, his fighting power and wisdom were both immense. Piccolo knew the day was not long before Gohan would surpass them all. Physically and mentally, except for of course Piccolo himself in the latter category.   
  
So he had no right to go interfere with the boy, no the man Gohan's life any further. How he hated the idea of not doing anything for Gohan, but truth was truth, he couldn't go on babying him forever even if he wanted to.  
  
"Gohan " He repeated softly, his hand finding his smooth forehead as his head began to be blitzed with the thoughts of Gohan. How he had grown from the scared little child who had unleashed a blinding power to try and save his father from the clutches of Radditz, to the courageous young boy who suffered at Piccolo's own hands in the almost tortureous training to prepare for the battle with the Saiya-jins Nappa and Vegeta.  
  
"Gohan my " He could only mutter, the pain that he felt watching the poor child endure his training. And the joy that filled his whole being as he watched young Gohan overcome every obsticale that Piccolo threw at him. Piccolo had given his life for the boy once, and knew that he would willingly do it again, but something kept nagging at him. Did he have the right? Who made Piccolo Gohan's personal protector? Well, the answer was simple. It was a self granted position. A position that maybe he had filled for too long, without thinking of the consequences. Was he even doing it for Gohan any more? Yes, he was certain of that. But it didn't make it anymore right. He continually helped Gohan because he wasn't able to bear the thought of losing .well, losing what?  
  
  
"Gohan I " The next time Piccolo was witness to Gohan's awesome power was on Namek. He felt it rather then saw it, but it was an explosion that rocked the world none the less. Losing Krillen sent Gohan over the edge, causing him to pound into the monsterous Frieza, which of course allowed Piccolo himself the time enough to get to the scene and help out from there.  
  
The rush of emotions that Piccolo now felt was massive and deep. As if the pain and the fear that Gohan felt was his own. No, it didn't just seem that way, it was. Piccolo was taking the abuse that Gohan was right now. And then getting slammed the other way with his own thoughts and feelings. Did he have the right though? Did he have the right to interfere with a young man's life in such a way?  
  
"Gohan, I am a coward." Echoed through the mountain range, a violent hiss as it shot between his teeth. His pale green hand clenched under the moonless sky as his body began to shake. He couldn't take it anymore these thoughts and feelings were too much for him to bear any further. Slamming that fist through a rocky extension next to him caused the whole hillside, that his person was located, on to crumble.   
  
"Gohan, you are my " His body couldn't control the pain and anger he felt as the next words were wrenched from his mouth with a sob. " only friend. And I cannot let you die. I'm coming." With this new found determination the mighty Piccolo took flight, heading towards the only place capable of getting him to the place that Gohan needed him to be.  
  
It five minutes later that the capsule was taking off from the Capsule Corp. headquarters, though it felt as if an eternity had passed. With tears, yes actual tears, streaming down his forest cheeks he found himself heading out into the vastness of space, only an idea of what might be waiting for him when he got to where ever it was that he had set the capsule to go. A lump had formed in his stomach, turning and churning until he had felt sick.  
  
Never before had anything affected him so, and he wasn't liking the feeling one bit. He shook his head though, he would take it. He had to take it.. This wasn't about him, it was about Gohan his only friend.  
  
  
  



End file.
